


Wings

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Rachel narrative, post-pencil incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

She woke up with the sun in the morning. She woke up with the early pink and purple rays dancing across the white windowsill. The white headboard. The white banister. For a moment, the room would light up a brilliant yellow, and her eyes darted from corner to corner trying to take it in. Then it was gone. And the room would be so pale it burned her. 

And then she started to think it again.

She was not real. 

The whole foundation of her life was built on her being real. The only one who was real. 

Do real people live in castles above the clouds? Do real people live trapped between spaces where everything is synthetic, created, made out of marble or painted white? Like her? 

Sarah was real.

Sarah could go where she wanted. She could lie in the grass. She could breathe in smoke and dirty air. She was alive. She had a beating heart. 

And if Rachel saw her, she would stop that beating heart. Because it should be hers. Because she was supposed to be the real, living one.

She wasn't meant to be here. She was supposed to walk marble floors, crushing them. She was supposed to breathe dirty air and turn it cleaner than before.

That was not for Sarah.

Her eye was almost back to normal. Color back, function never back. That was what Sarah was for. Hurting. But it should be her that was hurting. 

You could not be beautiful and broken.

You could not be a flying creature with cracked wings. You would fall just as soon as you jumped.


End file.
